Of New and Old
by RomanReignsOneVersusAll
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, new wrestlers join WWE for the first time. Each match gives them more experience, but it also makes it more difficult. How will they make it through? AU, CM Punk is still in WWE.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WWE or any wrestling companies. Certain characters belong to me because they were created by me. **

**JANUARY 5TH, 2015**

**RAW**

It's Big Show!

――――――――――――

Big Show's music begins to play. He walks down, wearing his brown camouflage wrestling attire, winter hat upon his head. He climbs into the ring, putting his hand up, yelling something.

――――――――――――

One Versus All!

――――――――――――

Roman Reign's music begins to play. Everyone looks around, and he's nowhere to be found.

Big Show laughs, "Roman Reigns is too scared to fight me!"

He turns around, instantly being speared by Roman Reigns. Roman Reigns picks up Big Show's microphone, "No I'm not. How about you and me have a legitimate match tonight? Let's get our guest General Manager out here for a second. I am proud to announce the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose!"

――――――――――――

Lunatic Fringe!

――――――――――――

Dean Ambrose starts walking out, holding a mic. "Show! You will have a match with my friend Roman Reigns tonight. Off the top of my head, I like the idea of a falls count anywhere match. You can go anywhere, and as long as there is a referee, you can pin the other."

――――――――――――

Mr. Money in the Bank!

――――――――――――

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I know you are all mad at me, but I think it'd be a good idea to see if we still, in the words of the kids, have those 'moves like Jagger'. I'm making a proposal: a three versus three versus three tornado tag team match."

"Once again, I like the idea. You know what, make it a 3v3v3v3 and I'll make it happen. Instead of what it originally was, it will be elimination. Twelve people in the ring at the same time, no rules. You can get tables, ladders, and chairs! Oh my! Pin and Submission to eliminate!"

"So who will it be in this matchup?" Roman Reigns asks.

"That's elementary, my dear Reigns! Shield will be in it! I can call the Viper and the Animal to see if they'll do it. Triple H is ready for a match. Shield and Evolution! And of course, The New Day is now! Shield, Evolution, The New Day! And lastly, so you still get a taste of Big Show, the team of Big Show, Mark Henry, and Luke Harper!"

――――――――――――

Behold the King!

――――――――――――

Triple H and the rest of Evolution come out.

"We're already ready."

――――――――――――

It's the New Day!

――――――――――――

Kofi Kingston, Big E, and Xavier Woods all come out, excited.

"Our first major match as a team! We'll take on all y'all 'till we win!"

――――――――――――

Bent on Destruction!

――――――――――――

Mark Henry begins to walk out.

"Hold up, hold up. There is no way I'm working with this idiot again. Same thing goes for Mr. Crazy Eyes!"

――――――――――――

Crazy Eyes!

――――――――――――

Luke Harper comes out.

"Well, I guess it will have to be a lumberjack match instead. I guess I'll have to announce our Lumberjacks!" Dean Ambrose yells. "First on the list, Ryback! We also get Sami Zayn, CM Punk, John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Chris Jericho, and Randy Orton.

――――――――――――

Feed me more!

――――――――――――

Ryback runs out and jumps in the ring.

――――――――――――

You can't see me!

――――――――――――

John Cena runs out and salutes the audience.

――――――――――――

The Beast!

――――――――――――

Chicago Made Punk!

――――――――――――

Brock Lesnar and CM Punk run out, the Heyman guys.

――――――――――――

Sami Zayn!

――――――――――――

Sami Zayn walks out with a microphone in hand.

"Thanks for this opportunity, Mr. Ambrose!"

Dean Ambrose begins to speak, "Oh, and one more thing, lumberjacks! You'll be competing in a Battle Royal for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship immediately following this match! However, each of you individuals will have a match against another of you until then."

Everyone walks out of the ring, pumped up for their individual matches.

――――――――――――

Booyaka Booyaka!

――――――――――――

"Six-One-Nine!" Rey Mysterio yells, pumping a hand up with the pyro. He runs down to the ring, jumping in.

――――――――――――

The Demon!

――――――――――――

Kane walks out, climbing in the ring. He gets into his corner, piercing his eyes at Mysterio. The referee rings the bell and the match commences. Immediately, Rey runs up, clotheslining Kane. He bounces off the second rope, diving towards Kane. The Demon grabs the high flyer by the throat, choke-slamming him. Rey rolls outside of the ring to regroup.

Kane gets outside of the ring, throwing Mysterio back inside. Rey gets up, dropkicking Kane as soon as he gets back in the ring.

"619! 619!" JBL yells from outside the ring.

Rey positions Kane leaning over the bottom rope. He runs back, bounces off the rope and six-one-nines Kane, leaving him dazed. Rey climbs to the top rope, flying down at Kane. He collides and pins him.

"One! Two! Three!" The referee chants.

――――――――――――

Booyaka Booyaka!

――――――――――――

Rey Mysterio runs out of the ring, cheering.

――――――――――――

The Beast!

――――――――――――

Brock Lesnar walks out to the ring, microphone in hand, "Ambrose, this is not funny! First, a title match defending my title against more than one other person? Then you make it so I have a match prior with my fellow Heyman Guy, CM Punk? After this match, I'm coming for you Ambrose!"

――――――――――――

Lunatic Fringe!

――――――――――――

"You'll do nothing of the sort, start the match!"

――――――――――――

Chicago Made Punk!

――――――――――――

CM Punk runs out to the ring, shaking Brock's hand. The bell rings. CM Punk runs up to Brock, immediately going to pick him up. Brock reverses, picking CM Punk up above his head, throwing him with a German Suplex.

CM Punk gets up, going for a clothesline. Brock ducks down, grabbing him. He throws him with a second German Suplex. Punk is on the ground, trying to crawl his way up to standing position. Lesnar picks him up once more, this time Punk slides down, picking him up, and performing Go to Sleep. Lesnar is down.

"One! Two!" Kickout.

Lesnar gets up.

――――――――――――

Lunatic Fringe!

――――――――――――

"How's it hangin' Lesnar?" Dean yells as CM Punk puts him into a leverage pin.

"One! Two! Three!" The bell rings.

Dean Ambrose gets in the ring as CM Punk slides out. He walks over to the Beast with an angry look on his face. Dean grabs Lesnar's head, kicking his feet out beneath him. He drops to the ground.

"Dirty Deeds!" Yells Jerry Lawler yells from ringside.

――――――――――――

Lunatic Fringe!

――――――――――――

Lesnar limps out of the ring, followed by Ambrose.

――――――――――――

You can't see me!

――――――――――――

"You can't see me, my time is now!" John Cena salutes the crowd, running and sliding into the ring. He takes his hat off, throwing it out to the crowd.

――――――――――――

Break the walls down!

――――――――――――

The lights turn off. Jericho's jacket is illuminated. As the lights turn on, he turns around, pyro activating. He runs down to the ring, shaking the hand of John Cena. He picks up a microphone.

"Hello, Jerichoholics! I want to thank Mr. Ambrose for the opportunity to go head to head with these great men, and Brock Lesnar!" Chris Jericho hands the microphone to the referee and they start the match.

John Cena and Chris Jericho lock arms together, each trying to gain leverage. John gets leverage quickly, throwing Jericho into the corner. Each men go back, exchanging blows. John stops the rhythm by stepping on Jericho's foot. He runs, bouncing off the ropes, shoulder tackling Jericho. Jericho gets up. Shoulder Tackle. Jericho gets up. Shoulder Tackle.

John gets on the top corner of the ring. "You can't see me!" He drops his shoulder down on the dazed Jericho. He picks Jericho up, giving him the Attitude Adjustment, pinning.

"One, Two, Three!" The bell rings.

――――――――――――

My time is now!

――――――――――――

John helps up Jericho and they walk out together, Jericho congratulating John on the win.

――――――――――――

Sami Zayn!

――――――――――――

Sami Zayn's music comes on as he walks out to the ring.

――――――――――――

Feed me more!

――――――――――――

Ryback comes out, standing in the middle of the stage. "WAKE UP, IT'S FEEDING TIME!" He runs out to the ring, big smirk on his face. The match starts. Ryback immediately goes to tackle Sami Zayn. Zayn gets up, running at Ryback. Ryback meat hooks. He picks up Sami Zayn going for the Shell Shock. Zayn is planted on the floor.

"What a shell shock!" Jerry Lawler yells from the announce table.

"One, Two, Three!" The match ends.

――――――――――――

Feed me more!

――――――――――――

Ryback walks out of the ring, giant smirk on his face. The other superstar limps out.

**LATER THAT NIGHT, DURING THE 3V3V3V3 TORNADO MATCH**

Kofi Kingston is sent onto the ground by Roman Reign's Superman punch, positioned perfectly for Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins jumps up, curb stomping him into the mat. Dean Ambrose picks him up, doing Dirty Deeds.

"One, Two!" Harper kicks Dean out of the ring. Mark Henry goes for the World's Strongest Slam on Roman Reigns, but Seth pulls him into a leverage pin, which is instantly knocked out by Big Show. Big Show had already taken out Xavier Woods and Big E with Knockout punches. Evolution was biding their time. The moment was right, Dean and Reigns were both out of the ring. Batista picks up Rollins for the Batista Bomb, which is accompanied by the RKO by Randy Orton. Rollins was out of the picture. Now to take out the other team left.

Triple H positions Harper for the Pedigree, knocking him out. Big Show throws a knockout punch to Randy Orton, which leaves it as a two one two match. Big Show goes after Batista, but gets slammed into the ground. Batista struggles, picking Big Show up, but manages and throws him down with the Batista bomb. Mark Henry goes to pick up Triple H, but he slides under, kicking his back.

――――――――――――

The Crow!

――――――――――――

Sting gets out from underneath the ring with his baseball bat, hitting Triple H and Batista in the backs, beating them to a pulp. Big Show pins Hunter.

"One, Two, Three!" The bell rings.

――――――――――――

The Beast!

――――――――――――

You can't see me!

――――――――――――

Chicago Made Punk!

――――――――――――

Sami Zayn!

――――――――――――

Break the walls down!

――――――――――――

Feed me more!

――――――――――――

All the men get to their corners. Lesnar was terrible at Battle Royals, so everyone was confident. As soon as the bell rings, they all go after Lesnar, picking him up together, throwing him out of the ring.

"Looks like we have a new champion tonight!" Michael Cole yells.

Ryback uses the double meat hook on CM Punk and John Cena, but Punk manages to duck down. John Cena lies on the ground. On the top rope, Sami Zayn jumps down, being caught by Ryback. Ryback plants him on the ground, but gets whipped into the corner. Jericho goes over, trying to get Ryback out of the ring. CM Punk helps. Ryback is sent out of the ring, yelling. Each man locks with another. Sami Zayn and CM Punk start to duke it out. CM Punk throws Zayn into the ropes, drop kicking him. Sami Zayn hits the ground. Cena and Jericho are throwing each other around, but Punk picks up Jericho for the GTS, but then decides to just throw him out of the ring. It's between Punk and Cena for the championship.

――――――――――――

What's best for Business!

――――――――――――

Mr. McMahon stops the match. "I hardly see why we can't just split the titles up, again! Cena can have the WWE Championship! Punk can have the World Heavyweight Championship! That works well!"

――――――――――――

My name is…

――――――――――――

Paul Heyman walks out to the ring, congratulating his prodigal son, CM Punk. Brock Lesnar glares.

"Lesnar, I'm dropping you as my client!"

Lesnar roars. He runs at CM Punk, instantly stopped by John Cena, who picks him up for the Attitude Adjustment.

"Not today, Lesnar!"

**So, how was Chapter 1? I had to change the date to make it happen later on.**


End file.
